1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable assembly having a clamp attached to a multi-core cable.
2. Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H10-286228 describes a camera cable used for electrical relay between a control unit and an image capturing unit connected to an endoscope ocular part for performing monitor-observation. At a part where the camera cable is connected to a connector, a breakage prevention part consisting of an elastic member is provided for improving bending resistance of the cable.
A cable used for connection with equipment such as a camera, an ultrasonic probe, or the like is in some cases structured such that core wires contained in the cable are connected with a connector provided on the cable side while such connector is to be coupled with a connector provided on the equipment side. In such case, the cable is frequently bent at the vicinity of a connection portion, where core wires are connected with the connector provided on the cable side, and consequently the core wires within the sheath of the cable tend to move, often causing wire breakage or other like problems at an early stage for use. It is required that such a cable have bending resistance sufficient to withstand repeated bending for tens of thousands times, for example.